Millennium Twin Rings
by WinterKit18
Summary: Atem decides to stay with his friends after his final duel with Yugi. So now a new evil is rising, gang is called on to help, and more Millennium items are found. What will happen, well you'll have to read to find out. YugiXTea AtemXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Yugioh characters except for the mysterious girl. Please enjoy and comment. **

It had been seven months since Atem had decided to stay with his friends instead of going to the spirit realm. Since he didn't go into the spirit realm he was granted in having his own body. He was no longer bound to the Millennium Puzzle. When Atem decided to stay here in this world Yugi had said that he could stay with him and grandpa. Yugi thought it would be a great cover to say that Atem was Yugi's older brother who had on occasion taken Yugi's place in a tournament.

"Earth to Atem," Yugi said for the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry Yugi," Atem said as he snapped back to the present.

"I said I wonder what Ishizu wants to talk to us about?" Yugi said as he took a bite of his cereal.

"I'm not sure, but she sounded really shaken," Atem said as he took a bite of toast.

"Well I hope we don't have to save the world all ready, I mean I want to relax still," Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Just then there was a knock and Joey, Tristan, and Tea came through the door. Each one had a smile on their face. "Hey guys," they all said together as each one took a seat around the kitchen table.

"So what's the plan for today," Joey asked in his usual excited tone.

"Well Atem and I have to meet Ishizu later at the museum," Yugi said after he had taken another bite.

"Ishizu, we haven't heard from her in a while," commented Tea.

"So why are you meeting her?" Tristan asked as he got up to get a drink.

"She didn't say," Yugi replied.

"I hope we don't have to save the world again," Joey commented as he got up to get a drink as well.

At Joey's comment Atem raised his eye brow and asked, "We?"

"Of course, you two don't get to go and have all the fun without us. I mean we're a team and so we're going to stick together," Joey said.

"He's right, if you guys are going then so are we," said Tea as she leaned over and kissed Yugi on his cheek. The two of them had started to go out shortly after they had gotten back from Egypt. "So what time are we going to the museum?"

"We have to be there by 11:00, so we have a few hours to kill," Yugi said.

"Well then we can go see Duke, I heard that he just got back from his world tour," Tea said.

"He's back early," Tristan said in surprise.

"So come on let's go," Joey said as he leapt to his feet.

"Ok Joey," said Yugi as he put his bowl in the sink.

Then everyone turned to look at Atem, he had been very quiet. "Ok, why not, we have about 2 hours until we need to meet Ishizu."

As they all headed out the door, Yugi turned and shouted, "We'll see you later Grandpa!" With that they all turned and headed down the street. The street was packed with people; a lot of them were tourists on vacation. As they headed towards Duke's game shop they all talked and laughed while Yugi and Tea held hands. As they were walking Atem kept feeling like someone was following them, but every time he turned around no one would be there.

"Hey Atem are you listening buddy?" Joey asked again.

"What?" Atem said as he slowly turned back around.

"I said, do you guys want to go see a movie later?" Joey asked everyone again.

"Do you ever feel like someone is following you, but when you look everything is normal?" Atem asked.

"No," everyone said puzzled.

"Hey man it's just the stress, but you can finally relax. We saved the world and now we get to kick back and have some fun," Joey said.

* * *

"So that's him?" girl asked seemingly to herself. The girl looked to be about the same age as the group of teens she was watching. "He doesn't look that special." As she quickly hid back around the corner her ring caught the sun and it bounced off the gold and green emerald, showing that she was right around the corner.

* * *

"Hey what was that?" Tristan asked as he started to head over to the thing that had got his attention.

"Well it's about time," came the sound of a cocky voice from behind the group. "I thought that you two were never going to start dating." Duke watched as they all turned to see him standing against a side of a building twirling a dice in his hand.

"Hey Duke!" Yugi said cheerfully being the first one to recover.

"Long time no see," Joey said.

"What ya been up to man?" Tristan said next.

"Hey," was all Tea said, but she had a big smile on her face saying that she was glad that he had finally gotten back.

Duke had mentally gone around the group as each one started talking to him. He had then realized there was a silent member in the back, as he looked at the figure he noticed that this figure look exactly like Yugi only a few years older. "Wait there's two of you?" he said shocked.

"Um… a Duke maybe we should talk in side," Yugi said, the last thing he needed was Duke freaking out and blowing their cover story about Atem.

As they went inside, everyone could tell that Duke was dying to ask questions. Before he could ask any questions Atem told him to listen and just ask questions at the end. Not knowing where to start, they decided it would be best to just start from the very beginning. They told Duke about how Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle and the Atem spirit was locked away inside and then they moved right along all the way to the final duel between Yugi and Atem, and Atem deciding to stay in this life with his friends.

"Wow," Duke said not really sure how to proceed. "So all this time the world thought, well we all thought, that we were dueling Yugi but it was actually Atem?"

"Yes," Yugi said. "Now you can't tell anybody."

"So what is your cover story for all this?" Duke asked.

"Well we're saying it was me who Kiba dueled for the first time, but then I didn't want to be in the spot light so my 'older brother' took my spot since our strategies are basically the same. So while Atem dueled I stayed home so that way nobody would know the difference."

"And everyone believes this story?" Duke asked in disbelief. "So who all knows the truth?"

This time Atem answered, "So far only the people in this room, Yugi's grandpa-"

"Our grandpa now," Yugi butted in. "You have to say our or people will get suspicious if you keep saying Yugi's."

"Yes our grandpa," Atem said with a slight smile, "Ishizu, Marik, and Odion. Also Professor Hawkins and Rebecca know. Then Mia, Kaiba and Mokuba are the only ones that know."

"Wait Kaiba knew before me?" Duke asked, he was a little upset at the fact that Kaiba, who wasn't their friend knew before him.

"Well Kaiba was kinda there with us during the duel, so he knew then," Yugi said.

"Let me guess, he still doesn't believe any of it," Duke said.

"Actually, he's starting to believe some of it," Yugi said.

"Guys not to cut this short but we need to get to the museum," Tea said looking at the clock.

"What's at the museum?" Duke asked as everyone started to get up.

"Ishizu wants to meet with us and the others want to be included," Yugi said as got up off the couch.

"Sound like fun, count me in," Duke said as he got up as well.

Atem sighed to himself, he knew once they told Duke he was going to want to be part of the meeting. Soon everyone was ready to go and they were once again off to the museum. As they were walking Atem had the same feeling again, the feeling that someone was watching and following them.

"Hey is everything ok with Atem?" Tea asked concerned.

"He's been distracted all day," Yugi said as he glanced back at his brother.

"Wow, it has been awhile since we've been in here," Tristan said as they all walked into the museum. "So where do we meet Ishizu?"

"My guess would the Egyptian section," Duke said.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Yugi as they headed off towards the back of the museum.

"Thank you for coming," Ishizu said as she rounded the corner when the group of teens entered into the Egyptian wing.

"So what is happening?" Atem asked.

"A great evil is raising and the world needs your help," Ishizu said.

* * *

**Please I need an idea for the great evil, so leave an idea or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaiba: Now you drag me into your story.**

**Me: Oh you'll get over it.**

**Atem: hahaha, serves you right. WinterKit18 doesn't own us, just her own 'mysterious girl.' Are we ever going to meet her?**

**Me: Yes, just hold your horses. Now on with the story.**

* * *

All at once everyone started talking, they were all demanding answers. Quickly Ishizu silenced everyone and said, "For now I do not know much, but there are more pressing matters." Ishizu said shutting everyone up. "We found a collection of lost scrolls, which tell us that there were two more Millennium items created."

"What?" Joey asked stunned.

"That's impossible," Atem said stepping forward. "If there were two more items, I would have known about them."

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but they were hidden and almost all but erased from history. We didn't even know about them until a few days ago," Ishizu said with her head bowed.

"Sister," Marik said as he and Odion enter the back part of the exhibit, with them had a girl who was trying to escape from their grasp. "We found her stalking the Pharaoh and his friends." With that they brought her forward for everyone to see.

"Unhand me," she yelled in defiance.

"What are you doing here," Ishizu said as she approached the girl.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she answered sarcastically. "Now let me go or else."

"Or else what," Marik said.

Just then a light flashed from the girls ring and she seemed to change only slightly. The most shocking were her eyes, they went from light gray to crimson, "You will have to deal with me."

"What?" Joey yelled.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked stepping closer.

"I am her Royal Highness Nakia Akhenaten," she said in a commanding voice. Immediately Marik and Odion let go of Nakia and stepped backward while Ishizu bowed. "Came here to find Atem and warn him not to be assaulted by you," she said directing her comment at Marik and Odion.

"I'm sorry my lady we did not know it was you," Ishizu said.

"Very well, but this will again you my trust," Nakia said as she calmed down. "What I came here to tell you is that I have one of the Millennium Twin Rings and my brother has the other one. All though I did not wish for him to have it ever, he got it and it corrupted him. That has happen yet again, the rings were passed down from generation to generation and now that ring has found its host body and his spirit is corrupting his host."

"So you mean it's like Bakura and the Millennium Ring," Yugi said.

"I know not of what you mean but if you are referring to him being corrupted and taken over, than yes,"Nakia said.

"So what's so special about these items?" Tristan asked.

"Are you a fool, have you not been listening? Each ring has more power than all the other items combined, and if they are together they have the chance to do anything beyond imagine, whether it be good or evil," Nakia yelled.

"What are you doing here, I thought that this was a closed exhibit?" came a snide comment.

Everyone turned to see Kaiba standing there watching them. Nakia was the first to react "Priest Seto it has been a long time."

At first Kaiba was taken back, he had never met this girl and she called him Priest Seto. Then it hit him, she was from his past, her face and name came to him. Truth be told, he was actually starting to remember people from his past life, all though he would never admit to it out loud.

Nakia saw the look of recognition in his eyes, but was then stamped out. But it was enough for her, she knew that he had recognized her.

"How do you know Money Bags?" Joey demanded.

"We were once friends," Nakia said still not taking her eyes off of Kaiba. Just then Nakia felt a pain in her head, it was so bad that she fell to her knees. She would have screamed out in pain, if she had not been taught to never show pain and weakness.

As Atem rushed to Nakia's side he noticed someone step into the exhibit. Quickly he knelt down and checked her pulse, it was going out of control. Atem watched as her face contorted in pain, he so badly wanted to do something to help.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the stranger asked as he approached the group. "Oh my it seems that my sister has fallen." The stranger let out a blood curdling laugh, and Nakia went through another wave of pain.

"Leave her alone," Atem said sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry Pharaoh, I didn't see you there," he said as he sent another wave through her body.

"Nakia!" Atem said.

"You don't get it, do you?" he laughed. "She's in the way, and she has the missing piece that I need. I need her ring and the only way I can get it is if she willingly gives it away. Also it's useless to try and use another Millennium Item on me, I'm protected by my ring. The only thing that can hurt me is the other ring."

"Stop hurting her," Kaiba said in a low voice that dripped with an under lying threat.

"Oh you too? Oh that's right, the two of you were best friends back then," the guy said.

Just then as another wave passed through her body her ring flashed and she awoke but her eyes were now light gray.

"Surprise, surprise," he said looking at the girl on the floor.

"Jonathon?" she asked confused trying to sit up.

"Sorry, but no its Menes your brother is gone and he is never coming back," Menes laughed. "Your brother was weak and pathetic." He was now taunting them all, he wanted to get a reaction from them. Outside there was an explosion, shaking the building. "Well that my cue, I will see you all later."

"No," the girl said trying to get up and follow Menes out.

* * *

**Nakia – means pure, faithful**

**Menes – meaning is unknown**

* * *

**Me: Please I really need help with the great evil that Menes is going to do. Give me all your ideas.**

**Kaiba: You just had to drag me into it.**

**Joey: What's wrong Money Bags? **

**Kaiba: Stay out of this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well I'm back.**

**Kaiba: Oh joy.**

**Yugi: Ha.**

**Kaiba: What's so funny?**

**Me: Hey let's not fight. I do not own Yugioh, but Nakia, Menes, Jonathon, and the mysterious girl are mine.**

* * *

"Let me go, I need to save my brother!" the girl struggled weakly against Atem. "I have to save my brother."

"No, you need to rest. Your body has gone through a lot," Atem said as he felt her slump back down in exhaustion.

"Please, call my uncle," she said as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"I will," Atem said looking in her eyes, she relaxed in his grasp. Slowly Atem pulled off his jacket and put it under her head as a pillow. As Atem got up, he put her head down on his jacket. Slowly he stood and handed the piece of paper to Tea, "Will you please call this number?"

Tea nodded her head and went to the corner so that she could talk to the uncle alone.

"How is that even possible?" Yugi asked. "I mean both Rings have a spirit in them?"

"More importantly, who are they?" Joey asked turning to Ishizu and Marik expecting them to answer his question.

"Akhenaden, had a set of twins," Marik said, shocking everyone, even his sister. "They were born after his son was. The only thing was they were kept hidden from him. He never knew about them until they were out of his reach and safe guarding the Rings. Because of the Rings immense power they had to be hidden."

"Um you guys, I think you should here this," Tea said back over to the group. She put the phone on speaker phone so that everyone could hear. "Go ahead."

"Nicole?... Nicole are you there?" asked the man on the phone.

"Please tell me that is not who I think it is," Joey said.

"It is," said Yugi keeping down a groan down.

"Is that you Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asked. "Where is Nicole?"

"She's here with us," Yugi responded.

"Where are you? Why didn't she call me herself? What happened to her?" Pegasus's voice was cloaked in fear for his niece.

"We're at the museum, and she's resting," Atem said.

"I'm coming there, take care of her for me Atem," Pegasus said his voice showing that he was very scared.

"How far away is Pegasus?" asked Tristan.

"We can't keep her here," Tea said, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"We will take her to the hospital and watch over her," Marik said.

"No," Kaiba and Atem said at the same time. Kaiba glared at Atem and then continued on saying, "We'll take her to Kaiba Corp. She will be safer there and I have a medical team that can do just as much for her as they would at a hospital," having said that Kaiba called for his limo and another one to come pick them up.

Carefully Atem picked up the sleeping Nicole; he didn't want to wake her up. Slowly they all emerged from the museum and saw what the explosion had done. There was a lot minor damage, it seem that the purpose was to cause dismay and nothing more. Quickly the two black limos pull up in front of the museum. Silently they all divided up and got into the limos and headed towards Kaiba Corp.

* * *

"You can't be serious! You want me to just let he go!" Menes yelled, as two figures approached him from behind. "I have worked and waited too long to just do nothing!"

"Be patient, time will come when you get what you deserve," said one of the figures.

* * *

"Mister Kaiba-" one of Kaiba's suits started to say.

"Save it, we need to get her back to Kaiba Corp and let the medics look at her immediately," Kaiba said as Atem gently put Nicole into the limo.

"But sir, shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" he asked, clearly not liking the idea of an injured girl being taken to Kaiba Corp instead of a place that could really help her.

"No, now step on it," Kaiba ordered when everyone was in one of the limos.

"I can't believe Pegasus has a niece," Yugi stated to Atem.

All Atem did was shrug his shoulders in reply. He was still looking at Nicole who was a sleep. It appeared that the trip from the museum to the limo hadn't even disturbed her.

"But how is she related to him?" Yugi began.

"Ask Pegasus when you see him," Kaiba said not taking his eyes off the sleeping girl either. Everyone jumped when Kaiba's phone went off; with a smirk on his face he answered the phone, "Yes… It was nothing… Mokuba, I'm fine… I'm on my way back now… Yes… Prep the med team; have them meet me out back... Mokuba listen to me... We'll be there in less than two-minute," with that Kaiba hung up the phone.

As the limos pulled around back, a medical team of five people rushed out of the building. "Mister Kaiba," one of the medical staff began, but she was cut off.

"I'm not the one hurt," Kaiba growled in frustration.

Gently Yugi and Atem were working on getting Nicole out of the limo. "She's hurt," Atem said. "We're not sure what happened." Quickly the medical team came over and had Atem lay her down on a gurney before they rushed her away. "Wait I'm coming with you," he said about to follow them.

"You can't do anything for her, she needs care," Ishizu said.

"She's right man," Tristan said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"If you are done, follow me," Kaiba ordered. Not waiting to see if they were following him, he went inside.

They quickly rushed after Kaiba, not wanting to really be left out of what was happening. When they got to the elevators Mokuba rushed out and plowed into his big brother.

"Seto what happened?" Mokuba asked when he finally let his brother go.

"Nothing," Kaiba said turning away.

Mokuba didn't like it but he dropped the subject. "Who was that? I've never seen her before."

"Drop it Mokuba. Come on," Kaiba said as he got into the elevator. Slowly everyone headed up to Kaiba's office. Once they were there they all idly chatted. No one was feeling comfortable.

After about an hour of waiting, one of medical staff came up. "She is stable now and she's just resting," the staff member said. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to her? Her brain show a large amount of stress to it, but the rest of her body showed none of those signs."

"That's none of your concern," Kaiba said in a dangerous voice that let the staff member know that they had over stepped their boundaries.

For the next two hours things seemed to drag on. Soon they all had ideas on why Nicole was there and how she was involved with Pegasus.

"Mister Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus is requesting permission to land," said one of the suits as he came into the room with a phone to his ear.

"Tell he has my ok to land," Kaiba said.

Not even five minutes later Pegasus rushed into Kaiba's office. "Where is she?" he demanded, his voice was laced with concern.

"She is down with the medics right now," Ishizu said. "She is alright, she needs her rest."

"I told her to stay put," Pegasus said as he sank down into a chair. "I told her that as long as she was with me he wouldn't be able to hurt her."

"Wait you knew about this?" Joey asked.

"Yes, for a while I have been keeping an eye on Nicole and Jonathon," he said. "Their Rings were passed down from parent to children and whoever was the oldest sibling got to give them to their children."

"How could you keep this from us, you were the protector of the Millennium Eye; you knew how dangerous these Rings were!" Ishizu growled she no longer was the calm one.

"I did it to protect them," Pegasus yelled back. "They didn't belong in this world of shadows and real monsters."

"But you didn't need to," Nicole said as she stumbled into the office. At once everyone was on their feet and rushing to her side. "I'm fine," the pain was all too clearly heard in her voice.

"You need to be down where the medics can keep an eye on you," Tea said gently.

"No, my brother is in trouble. I'm not going to just lie around," Nicole said with determination not to pass out from the pain.

"Fine but sit down," Marik said as he helped her over to a chair.

"Now can you help me or not?" Nicole asked looking at Atem.

"Why do you think that I can be able to help you?" Atem said he wanted to know just how much she knew about him.

"Pegasus said you would be able to help with my brother," she said as she studied Atem.

"So that's why you left my island, you just wanted to find him?" Pegasus demanded in frustration.

"I don't need to be babied, I can take care of myself," she growled back trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

"I told you that we would try, but you needed to be patient," Pegasus said gaining a reign on his anger.

"This is why Aunt Cecelia died; you took too long to do anything about her condition!" Nicole yelled as she stood up and tried to walk out of the room. She made it to the door before she collapsed out of pure exhaustion.

* * *

**Pegasus: Why do I have a niece and nephew? Also why did you make me sound like the bad guy?**

**Me: I thought it would be cool to show that you care.**

**Pegasus: Yugi-boy help me out.**

**Yugi: Um no.**

**Me: Please comment and leave ideas or suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Well I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Kaiba: Ha**

**Me: *glare* What?**

**Tea: Oh just leave her alone and just let her write her story.**

**Me: Thank you Tea. I do not own Yugioh, but these characters are mine:** **Nicole, Nakia, Menes, and Jonathon.**

* * *

Nicole's pov **_(I feel like this will go better if it comes from her.)_**

I never hated myself more, than when those words came out of my mouth. The truth is, I never believed them. Even when both of my parents had said it time and time again, I refused to believe that it was his fault. But I was so mad, they came out before I had a chance to stop them. The worst part is, I'm unconscious so I can't even say I'm sorry.

I had always loved my uncle so much; he would secretly send me letters and presents. Reason being if my parents knew they would throw them away. He would send me paintings of me and my Aunt together before she had died. Once I had gotten a brand new duel deck, he had asked me what I liked to do, what my favorite things were and other things like that. The next year I open a small package to reveal a brand new deck of Duel Monster cards that the world would never see unless I wanted them to. They were medieval themed, they had dragons and knights that could rival the strongest Duel Monsters. I never showed anyone except for my brother.

When our parents died, Uncle Pegasus came to their funeral and asked us if we wanted to come and live with him on his island. Jonathon was a little shy about it, but I said yes immediately. Our parents died from a car crash, a drunk driver swerved into their lane going 90, they never had a chance to miss him. By brother and I were fifteen, when we got the call saying that our parents had died and that we were now orphans. They died a month before the Duelist Kingdom tournament began. Now I'm 18 and I just lost the last person that would ever and has ever cared about me

When we were living with our uncle, I enjoyed it so much. It felt like I had finally belonged somewhere. I was able to duel all the time, I got to the point where I could beat my uncle. Of course no one knew about that. The reason why he couldn't read my mind was because of my Ring, it protected me from his eye.

"I should have been able to control my anger!" I yelled. "I've never lost it like that before."

"It was because of me," Nakia said as she appeared beside me. "I was frustrated that they might not help. I don't want you to lose your brother like I did."

"Naki- Nakia I'm sorry I put you through that," I said. I realized that my actions had more of a consequence than I imagined. "I should have listened to my uncle."

"No it was my fault, I pushed you to find a solution on your own," Nakia said.

I was scared, I didn't know what to do anymore. Everyone was now going to hate me, Nakia says she didn't blame me, but I knew that she did, my uncle now hates me.

* * *

Nobody's pov

"Wait you wife Cecelia?" Tristan asked.

Quickly Tea smacked the back of his head and whispered to him, "Could you be any more insensitive?"

"Yes, Nicole and Jonathon are both her older brother Michael's kids. They only knew Cecelia for a year before she died. Her older brother and his wife never liked me to begin with and then they hated me for it. They never let me see Nicole or Jonathon again. They were worried that I would do something to them." Pegasus looked out the big window in Kaiba's office. He remembered the night he got the phone call saying that his brother and sister in-law were dead.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Master Pegasus there is a phone call for you," said Croquet._

_"Tell them to leave a message," Pegasus ordered._

_"Sir I think that you will want to hear this," Croquet persisted. "It's about Michael and his wife."_

_Upon hearing those names Pegasus yanked the phone out of Croquet's hand and sent him away. "Yes?" he asked uncertain._

_"Maximillion Pegasus?" a police officer asked on the other side of the line._

_"Yes," he said trying to prepare himself for the worst._

_"I know you're a very busy man so let me get right to it, Michael and Sharron are dead. They were killed by a drunk driver going 90 down the highway. The impact killed both drivers and passengers. I'm sorry for your loss," the officer said like it was just part of the routine._

_"What about their children?" Pegasus demanded._

_"Um, they will be put in child protective service for now," he replied._

_"There will be no need, I will be there in less than three hours," with Pegasus hung up the phone. "Croquet get my helicopter ready, I'm going to go get my niece and nephew."_

_At the funeral_

_The sun seemed to shine so bright that day. It was like it hadn't known that two loving parents were being buried that day. Pegasus watched as two teens cried their eyes out. They hadn't even been able to say good bye. Quietly he walked towards them until he was in front of them._

_"Nicole, Jonathon, you know that they are going to put you both in foster care unless family want you, right?" Pegasus asked looking them both in the eyes. "But I'm not going to let that happen. I want you two to come live with me."_

_End flashback_

* * *

Pegasus pov

"I mean what is the point of these Millennium Twin Rings?" Joey asked.

"They were created to ensure that if the other Millennium Items fell into the wrong hands, they would be able to stop them," I said startling everyone.

"What do you mean?" Ishizu asked.

"They were created as a safety precaution so that if something happened they would have a backup plan," I answered plainly. I turned and looked at Nicole a sleep on the couch and thought, 'She always did remind me of Cecelia so much. She was the daughter that we could have had.' "One Ring was created out of light, and the other was created out of darkness."

"What?" Marik asked.

"Both Rings look the same except for the fact that on has a green emerald on it and it is pure gold; and other has a black obsidian diamond on it and it is pure silver," I said looking at Nicole's ring. It was big yet elegant looking; it was gold and had the eye on the top of the gem. "They were never supposed to be, but when they were created the other Millennium items started to change. If the Ring of Light got close to another item it caused the Millennium to become good, but Ring of Dark got to close then it would make the other items turn dark."

"So then what do we do?" Yugi asked.

"We stop that maniac," Nicole said as she sat up.

* * *

**Me: I hope that you enjoy this chapter; I think that it went better because it was told by some of the characters.**

**Nicole: So now you know more of my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Duke: Are you ever going to bring me into the story again?**

**Me: Be patient, good things come to those who wait.**

**Duke: Whatever, WinterKit18 does not own us, but she does own Nicole, Nakia, Menes, and Jonathon.**

**Me: Please enjoy.**

* * *

"You need to rest, if you don't you could pass out again," Tea said coming over to Nicole.

She looked at Tea; she could see the concern on the other girl's face. "I will stay here on the coach," Nicole promised. "But let me explain, my brother's Ring. It lets him control the shadow realm; it was created to rule the shadows. I don't understand why the Ring did what it did now, but I do know that whatever happened, it happened in the shadow realm not too long ago."

"Why were they in the shadow realm?" Yugi asked.

"Menes couldn't take over Jonathon unless he won a shadow game, so he had to take him to the shadow realm and duel him. The thing was Jonathon had never played a shadow game before, heck had never really even dueled before. So he was easily over whelmed and banish into the shadows," Nicole said.

"How long has he been wearing his ring?" Marik asked. He was curious to know more.

"We each got our rings when we were ten," Nicole said not really understanding why it mattered. "They were a gift, my father said that the Rings go two the oldest children and when they have kids they get passed on to them."

"How old are you now?" Marik asked.

"Eighteen, what does that have to do with anything?" Nicole asked. As soon as the words had come out of her mouth she knew why he had asked.

"It eight years for the ring to take over your brother?" Duke asked shocked, so far he had been very quiet.

At that statement Nicole almost lost it, "It's all my fault, I was supposed to protect him. I should've known that there was something wrong with his ring. I should have seen the signs. I'm his older sister; I promised my parents that I would never let anything happen to him." Nicole couldn't look anyone in the eyes; she was on the brink of crying. She was so ashamed of herself. She failed her brother, and her uncle now hater her.

"Nicole it's not your fault," Tea said trying to comfort the girl.

"We're going to get your brother back, I promise," Joey said. He had a smile on his face; he knew what it's like to be the older sibling and wanting to protector the younger sibling.

* * *

"I want my revenge now!" Menes bellowed in rage. "I want revenge for locking me away in that cursed ring."

"Why are you so mad?" asked a guy asked in mock concern as he approached Menes.

"He's just upset because he had to lose to his sister," the other one said.

"Enough, I should have left you both in the shadow realm where you belong," Menes said as he stared at the Kaiba Corp. building. "The only reason I let you two out was so that you could help me get revenge."

"Then we get our revenge on the Pharaoh?" one asked.

"Yes, but first we need to find each of you a body," Menes said. As he watched a doctor emerge on a platform on the Kaiba Corp. building to smoke a cigarette.

* * *

"Nicole," Pegasus started.

"I know I'm a screw up," Nicole said as she slowly got up, and started to head towards the door. "I won't bother anyone else."

"Nicole please, you need rest," Pegasus said trying to calm her down and make her rest.

"I'll rest down in the infirmary," Nicole said as she walked out of the room.

"I'll go after her," Atem said. He quickly walked out of the room hoping to meet her before she got on the elevator. As he walked up behind her, he pushed the down button on the elevator. "Mind if I join you?"

"I would say no, but you would come any way," Nicole stated as she leaned against the wall. For a little bit she studied Atem, "You're not what I was expecting."

At the comment Atem smirked and the elevator arrived, "Why?"

"Nakia said that-" Nicole started as she fell towards the elevator.

"Easy," Atem said as he caught her before she could fall all the way to the floor. "It took a lot out of you didn't it."

"Nakia protected me from most of it," Nicole mumbled.

"Rest," Atem said as he slowly picked her up and hit one of the elevator buttons. The elevator seemed to take an eternity to reach the hospital level, but Atem didn't care. 'She looks so peaceful,' he thought to himself as the elevator dinged meaning they had reached their destination.

"What happened," one of the medics asked as he emerged from the elevator.

"Nothing she is just tired," he stated looking at Nicole' sleeping face.

"Please lay her here, and we'll take her to a room," a doctor said as he walked down the hall towards them. He had a huge smile on his face; it was like he was trying way too hard to show that he was nice.

Atem got a weird feeling from this new guy. "If it's all the same to you, I'll carry her to the room," he said. 'I don't trust him.'

"Very well, follow me," the doctor stated.

Atem followed, he still didn't trust him. "Where is her room?" he asked, trying to get information out of this guy.

"Oh, just a little bit farther Pharaoh," the doctor said with a smile on his face.

Atem was a little shocked, but he quickly recovered. 'I need to find a place to hide,' Atem thought. They passed a room and he quickly ducked into the room. 'I knew there was something wrong,' he thought as he quickly shut and locked the door.

"Pharaoh do you really think that a door will stop me for long?" the doctor asked in a pure evil voice.

'Crap, I locked myself in a room with no escape,' Atem thought. Looking around he spotted a phone lying on a table near the bed. "I need to speak to Kaiba," Atem ordered when the phone was to his ear.

"I'm sorry sir," the receptionist said.

"Please!" Atem shouted.

"Are you that desperate?" the doctor asked.

* * *

The phone rang up in Kaiba's office, causing everyone to jump at the sudden noise.

"What is it now?" Kaiba asked showing his displeasure.

"Yami Marik is back."

* * *

**Joey: Why did you have to bring him into the story? I mean it would have been ok without him in it!**

**Me: Oh quit complaining, nobody gave me an idea so I thought that this would be a good twist.**

**Marik: I'm with him on this, I don't like where this is going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: We're back! I changed the rating just to be safe, there will be a tiny bit of language and in the future there will be some violence. But back to my main statement, we're back with an update.**

**Kaiba: Do I need to say it again, "Oh joy."**

**Me: Oh shut up, your part of this whether you like it or not.**

**Yugi: hahaha**

**Kaiba: *glare***

**Yugi: I'm here to tell you that WinterKit18 does not own us but she does own Nicole, Nakia, Menes, and Jonathon.**

**Me: Thank you, now on with the story.**

* * *

There was a collective gasps when Atem said the Yami Marik was back. The first to recover was Marik himself. "That's not possible, he was beaten and sent to the shadow realm," Marik said. Horror was painted all over his face. He had finally overcome his inner demon with the Pharaoh's help.

Suddenly there was a crash on the other side of the line and the phone line went dead. No one wanted to voice the horrors that were running rampant in each of their heads. Joey was the first one that could no longer take the suspense, he ran out of the room and towards the elevator. After Joey had made the first move, everyone else them seemed to be capable of moving and followed.

* * *

Finally Yami Marik was able to use some of his new powers to destroy the door, causing a loud crash and pieces to go flying. Stepping into the room he found Atem standing between him and his prey. "Let's take this to the shadow realm," Yami Marik laughed as he took out his new duel deck.

"No," Nicole said as she sat up, but her were crimson now showing that Nakia was now in control. "You cannot control the shadows as long as I am here. My fool of a brother may have let you out and given you powers, but I still have more power than you. Light will always defeat the dark. Now be gone before you feel my wrath, and you can be sure that it will be far worse than anything he could think of." The truth was, it was all a bluff. Nakia and Nicole were still too weak to do anything; whatever Menes had done to them was still affecting them.

"Know this though, you cannot hide forever," Yami Marik said as he started to disappear. "He will get his revenge and then so will we."

When he was gone Nakia slumped back down on the bed. "I should have known that he would've found allies in the shadow realm," she mumbled to herself.

"All bark and no bite right now?" Atem asked amused. 'She had guts to stand up to him in her condition, if he would have pushed I doubt she would have had the strength,' he thought.

Silently Nakia let Nicole take back over; when she opened her eyes they were the soft gray. 'Thanks Nakia,' she thought to her friend that shared her mind. Slowly Nicole took a couple of breaths before she responded to Atem's comment. "She has a habit of defending people."

"Well it was a good thing that she showed up," Atem said as he came over and state on the bed.

"Please don't tell anyone what Nakia did," Nicole pleaded. "I mean nobody knows what power she truly has, and I don't want people to be scared of her or me."

For a few moments Atem thought about the request, he finally sighed and said, "I promised I won't tell anyone." As soon as the stated was out people started to pour into the little room.

"So Yami Marik did all this?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded his head slowly, "He has some new powers."

"Well that would make sense," Marik replied which earned him looks from everyone in the room. "I mean he no longer has the Millennium Rod, so he doesn't have those powers. But he was trapped for over a year and a half in the shadow realm. He would have picked up a few new tricks.

"That's not all," Nicole said.

"She's right," Atem said. "Yami Marik said, 'He will get his revenge and then so will we.' Evil Marik used 'he' to refer to Menes. I think 'we' is referred to evil Marik and Yami Bakura."

Everyone was again shocked; here they thought that they were finally going to get a break. Now they had three hell bent psychos paths that wanted revenge. How much worse could their day get. Once everyone's adrenaline gone they realized how tired they were. The first to yawn was Mokuba; most had figured he had left already. Then the rest started to yawn.

"There are spare rooms on the other floors, you can spend the night," Kaiba said as he walked out of the room. "But only tonight, tomorrow you are all leaving."

"What's with money bags? He's never this nice," Joey stated.

Quickly Mokuba hoped out of his seat and took off after his big brother. He turned to see everyone still standing there. "The rooms are on level thirteen to let you know." With he ran down the hall to catch up to his brother.

* * *

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as he followed his older brother into his office.

"What Mokuba?" he answered.

"I know when you're upset, what's wrong," Mokuba inquired.

Kaiba sighed and answered, "It's that girl, I remember bits and pieces of my past. And she is one of them, I remember her."

"I thought that you said you didn't believe in that stuff," Mokuba said as he sat down in a comfy chair.

Kaiba smirked at the comment, "I do and I don't." Seeing his little brother curl up on the chair made him think about what Nicole had said earlier. She had been devastated by the loss of her younger brother. "Good night Mokuba," Kaiba said when he realized that his little brother was passed out in the chair.

* * *

Pegasus had decided to linger a while longer in Nicole's room after everyone left. He was hurt that she wouldn't meet his gaze. "Nicole," he started but stopped when he saw her wince. 'She is expecting me to yell at her.' Instead this time he got up and went to her bed, as he sat on the corner he pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I could never hate you."

Nicole was shocked to saw the least, if she had said that to her parents she would be grounded for life. "But you should be mad at me," Nicole said as a few tears slide down her cheeks, she still didn't me his gaze.

"Nicole look at me," Pegasus said as he gently tilted her face towards him. "You had a right to be angry with me, you wanted to save you brother and I wasn't letting you."

"But I shouldn't have said what I said," she started crying harder now. "I never believed that. I know that you loved Aunt Cecelia no matter what. Even when mom and dad said it was your fault, I never believed it."

"Your aunt would be proud of you," Pegasus said. As he said it, he realized that all of Nicole tension was gone. Slowly he got up so that she would be able to sleep.

* * *

Atem had decided that he would sleep outside Nicole's door. He didn't want anything to happen to her, so he felt that he had to watch over her. He looked up as Pegasus emerged from Nicole's room.

"She's asleep, so it should make your job easier," Pegasus said as he walked down the hall.

Quietly he entered the room and sat down on a chair. 'Why do I want to protect her so much?' Atem asked himself. 'I don't even know her, but yet I feel like she has been a part of my life.'

* * *

"Nakia, I don't understand. What did he do to us?" Nicole asked.

"I do not know, but whatever he did is cause us not to be able to heal fast," Nakia stated.

"You know Atem don't you?" Nicole asked curious.

"Yes I knew him once, but it was only for a short period of time," Nakia stated. "I was a year younger than him."

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Come on," Atem yelled, he was just a little kid._

_"You can't catch me," Nakia yelled. She risked a backward glance, but this time her luck ran out. _

_"Watch it," Menes snapped._

_Running into her brother caused Atem to be able to catch up to her. "Gotcha," he shouted as he tagged Nakia._

_"No far, Menes interfered," she complained._

_"All's far when we play tag," Mana stated, she had been the first to be tagged._

_"She's right," Mahad said as he rounded the corner, he was the second one to get tagged._

_"Fine, but I'm not it," Nakia yelled as she took off, quickly followed by Atem who was laughing hard._

_Nakia saw her mom round the corner but she paid no attention. "Nakia I need to speak with you," yelled Nakia's mom, "you too Menes."_

_"I'll be right back," Nakia said laughing. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her friends._

_Both kids follow their mother down a hall and into the Pharaoh's thrown room. Nakia had never seen the room so empty before. The only people that were there was her, Menes, their mother, and the pharaoh_

_"Thank you," the Pharaoh said. Slowly he came over and approached the set of twins. "I have a big job for you two," he stated as he pulled out two rings. "I want you both to become keepers of the Millennium Twin Rings. It's a big job, but I know that you both will be able to do it."_

_Hesitantly each child reached out and took a ring. Nakia got the emerald ring and Menes took the obsidian one. They both studied their rings, not truly understanding the gravity of the situation._

_"Thank you my Pharaoh," their mother said. She quickly rushed her kids out of the throne room. _

_"Can I go show my friends my new ring?" Nakia asked._

_"No," their mother snapped. Seeing both her kids shrink away from her, she immediately stopped and knelt down to look at her children. "Look you can never tell anyone about these, they have to be kept hidden and safe. Promise me that you both will do anything to keep each Ring safe." _

_That night their mother took them and six armed guards, and they left the kingdom. They had never gone back. After about three days of travel they had stopped at a small village for more supplies. It had been a long three days already._

_"Nakia don't go far," her mother yelled._

_Nakia wasn't paying attention to her mother. As she was running through the village, she was taking in everything. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. As she was running she ran right into someone and fell over._

_"I'm sorry," Nakia said as she picked herself up. _

_"It's ok," a boy said just about the same age as her, maybe a year older._

_"I'm Nakia," she said as she dusted off her dress._

_"Seto," the boy replied with a smile._

_"Well Seto, tag you're it," she said as she took off running._

_Laughing, Seto followed her. They both ran around for about half an hour. By the time they were done they were panting hard and laughing. _

_"Hey do you want to be my friend?" Nakia asked._

_"Sure," Seto said with a big smile on his face._

_"Do you want to see something cool," Nakia said. "I got this from the Pharaoh." She handed Seto her ring._

_"That's so cool," Seto said as he handed it back._

_"Nakia!" her mother yelled. Quickly she grabbed Nakia's hand and led her away. She was furious at her daughter. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"_

_Nakia didn't hear her, she was looking back at her new friend. "Bye," Nakia said softly._

_"Bye," Seto said._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Nakia: Now you know more of my story.**

**Me: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I know I'm an idiot, sorry but I have fixed my mistakes. None of you say a thing. *glares***

**Tristan: What? Why would we say anything?**

**Me: Shut up. Sorry it's a late update, college just started and it has been very hectic.**

* * *

"So how are you going to get your sister's Ring?" asked Yami Marik mockingly. He had changed out of the scrubs that the doctor was wearing and into clothes that he used to wear. The only difference between his look then and now is that his clothes are black and black hair to match.

"Do not test me, I will not tolerate it," Menes shouted in frustration. "I will not hesitate to send you back to the shadow realm where the pharaoh sent you."

"As you wish," Yami Marik said. He bowed and left Menes to his thoughts. 'You do not want me as your enemy,' he thought to himself.

"Don't even ask," Menes said as he felt a presence behind him. He had felt the presence as soon as Yami Marik had left the roof.

"What?" Yami Bakura asked in a cocky voice. He knew full well Yami Marik was getting on his nerves.

"You will get a body when I feel like destroying someone's soul," Menes growled. It was bad enough that Yami Marik had gotten a body; he didn't know if Yami Bakura should get one as well? After all he could still easily handle both of them, he just didn't want to. He needed to save his strength for a 'surprise' that he was going to do.

Menes watched as a guy walked out of a store, he had light blond that almost looked white. Menes smirked as he watched his newest victim walk away from the store.

* * *

"Oh shit I forgot my beer," the guy exclaimed as he started down an alley.

"You know that can be very unhealthy for you," came Menes voice as he walked out of the shadows.

"What the hell do you want?" the guy said coming out his shock.

"As a matter of fact I need your body but not your soul," Menes said as the shadows engulfed them.

"Where the hell are we? What did you do?" the guy demanded.

"I assume you know what duel monsters are, correct?" Menes asked as he took out his deck.

"Yeah so, what of it you piece of shit?" he demanded as he took out his own deck.

"Let me put it this way, shall I. When I win, your mind is banished and I get your body," Menes said as he put on his own duel disk, and tossed a duel disk to the other guy.

"You're a psychopath, but I'm not going to lose," he said.

The duel was over real quick. Menes had to restrain himself from crushing the guy in one turn. He wanted to watch his victim squirm. As the shadows engulfed it's latest victim, Menes laughed and said, "Oh Nakia, I can't wait until it's you being devoured by the shadows."

* * *

Nakia woke with a start in her soul room. She felt as the shadows devoured their latest victim.

"Did you rest at all?" Nicole asked Nakia. She awoke to find Nakia idly sitting in her soul room thinking to herself.

"No," she lied. 'I can't tell her what happened.' "I couldn't sleep knowing that my brother is out there somewhere right now."

"Well I'll take over for the day and you rest," Nicole said as she left her friends soul room.

As Nicole slowly started to wake up, she heard part of a conversation. She quickly stopped moving all of her body, kept her eyes closed, and breathed regularly so that it appeared that she was still asleep.

"Atem why are you so protective of her?" asked a voice. She had heard it before but she was unsure of who it belonged to.

"I don't know," Atem stated. "I just feel like I'm meant to protect her. I mean I feel like I should know the spirit inside of her, but I can't remember who that is."

"You like her don't you? Nicole, not Nakia," the voice teased. It sounded younger and more childlike than Atem's voice.

She figured that Atem had blushed a little bit, because the other voice had started laughing. 'Wait he liked me? Nobody has ever liked me before. Most are intimidated when they came around me. I mean I have no friends because as soon as I say hi they walk away.'

"Shh, you'll wake her up," Atem reprimanded.

"Fine, your secret is safe with me," he replied.

"Yugi!" Atem almost shouted.

"What? Do you want me to tell Joey and the others? Ooh better yet how about we tell Pegasus?" Yugi continued to tease.

"Have you noticed how different Pegasus has acted? I mean he hasn't been as extravagant as he usually is," Atem said quickly changing the subject.

"I think that he cares about Nicole a lot," Yugi said, "Because he didn't call me Yugi-boy in his chirper voice. Not that I don't mind, it's kinda nice not to be called Yugi-boy. I feel older when he doesn't call me-"

"What Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asked as he walked into the room.

Atem burst out laughing at his younger brother's expression.

"Um," Yugi was shocked, he felt like a deer in the headlights. "Um how much have you heard?"

"Not that much, I assure you," Pegasus said with a smile on his face telling them that he had heard the whole thing.

Nicole finally decided that it was time to "wake up" and greet everyone. "Morning you guys," she said as she stretched.

Startled the three turned and looked at her. Atem was shocked the most. Pegasus just smiled at his niece. Yugi was the first to recover his voice and asked politely, "How are you feeling?"

Nicole blushed slightly at Atem's reaction, she then looked at Yugi and saw how young he looked. Quickly she realized that she wa staring, "I'm feeling better. A good nights sleep was all I really needed."

"Well that's good," Yugi said. He gave a glance at his brother, he saw that Atem still hadn't recovered. Atem was just standing there staring at Nicole like she was the only one left in the world. Quickly Yugi elbowed Atem and whispered, "Say something."

"Um…," Atem mumbled. He didn't know what to say, he had never had a mental block like this before.

"I never thought I would see the day when Atem got tongue tied!" smirked Kaiba said as he walked into the room.

"Kaiba-boy what brings you here this early in the morning?" Pegasus asked in mock enthusiasm.

"Please don't uncle," Nicole whispered. She knew that Pegasus liked to push people's buttons.

"My building, my hospital wing, so I'm aloud to go anywhere I want," Kaiba smirked.

"Well Kaiba-boy-" Pegasus started.

"Uncle don't," Nicole said as she stumbled between the two. Her legs didn't like the fact that they had to support her weight. Slowly Nicole sank down to the floor in pain, her legs felt like they were on fire.

"Nicole!" Atem said as he went down with her. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine," Nicole said through gritted teeth. 'I'm not going to show weakness,' she thought to herself.

"You're not fine," Pegasus said, his voice full of concern.

Kaiba quickly muttered something into his intercom and looked back at Nicole on the floor.

A few seconds later a doctor walked into the room and looked at Kaiba.

Atem felt Nicole tense as the doctor walked into the room.

Yugi knelt down as he saw Nicole tense. "Hey it's going to be ok." Yugi said with a smile.

* * *

**Joey: It's about time you finished this chapter.**

**Me: Sorry that I just started college and it was hectic. So sue me. **

******Joey: Whatever, just bring me back into the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm back, hopefully I will be able to update sooner. If not I'll try to do it at least every weekend.**

**Joey: That means they'll get to hear more about me!**

**Me: Joey sorry but you're not a main character in this story.**

**Kaiba: Dumb mutt.**

**Me: Don't *glares at Joey* I control this story so just don't.**

**Joey: Fine, WinterKit18 doesn't own us, just Nicole, Nakia, Jonathon, and Menes.**

* * *

Yugi slowly got up from the ground, he looked back at Nicole and gave her a small smile of encouragement.

"Please stay with me," Nicole whispered pleadingly to Atem, she didn't want to be left alone with another doctor just incase. Nicole would have had Nakia with her but she was resting and Nicole didn't want to disturb her.

"I promise," Atem whispered back as he helped Nicole get up.

The doctor noticed the Nicole's hesitation towards him. He smiled and said, "It's ok, your boyfriend can come with you every step of the way."

At the doctor's comment both Atem and Nicole blushed considerably. Atem started to stutter, "Um… She's not-"

"I'm not his girlfriend," Nicole finished as she blushed even more. 'He thinks that we're dating,' Nicole thought to herself as she smiled slightly.

Inwardly Kaiba growled at the doctor. 'Why am I getting so upset at this. It shouldn't bother me that much,' Kaiba yelled at himself when he realised that he had gotten mad.

Pegasus smiled at the reaction of Nicole and Atem. 'Oh young love, they are perfect for each other and yet they can't see it,' he thought to himself with a chuckle.

After about a few hours of the doctor running different tests on Nicole he finally stepped back and said, "To be honest I don't know why your legs gave out on you. They didn't do anything like this yesterday when you were walking around did they?"

"No, I mean they hurt a little but I could still walk around on them," Nicole said as she looked at her legs.

"Well the x-ray came back and they're not broken, and all the tests came back negative for any type of disease," the doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Pegasus demanded.

"_It means Menes is behind this," _Nakia said as she appeared standing next to Nicole.

"_What?" _Nicole asked confused.

"_Menes dabbled in magic when we were kids, he learned how to do many things. This was one reason why we drifted apart," _Nakia said.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Nakia where's Menes he said he would play with us today?" Mana asked for the hundredth time.

"I don't know, but he said he would come play with us after he got done studying," Nakia said.

They had been standing in a corridor for about an hour. The four of them, Nakia, Mana, Mahad, and Atem, had decided that they would wait for Menes so that they could all play together.

"Menes you're here," Mana shouted with joy as she ran over to Menes as he walked towards them.

"Stay away from me," Menes said in a low voice. He started to summon some magic to make his point.

"Enough," Mahad said as he quickly stop Menes.

"Whatever," Menes snapped as he walked away.

"What's wrong with him," Nakia asked, she was terrified of her brother. 'He's never been able to do anything like that, and he's always been kind towards Mana,' Nakia thought to herself.

"He's learning magic," Mahad said.

"What?" Nakia asked confused.

Atem quickly whispered something into Mahad's ear before he turned back to Mana and Nakia and said, "Well Nakia's it first for hide and seek."

"What?" Nakia yelled. "That's not fair!" She quickly forgot all about what Menes had just did.

"Sure it is, I decided what we're going to play so I get to say who's it," Atem said as he took off towards the gardens.

As Atem, Mana, Nakia took off towards the gardens Mahad walked off into the direction of where Menes had walked. As he was walking, Mahad heard voices from around the corner.

"You did well my apprentice," came a voice.

'Who is that? I've never heard that voice before,' Mahad thought to himself.

"Why do I have to hurt them?" Menes growled.

"In a one year the Pharaoh is going to send you and your sister on an important mission. You will no longer have any friends. I'm just getting you ready," the man said. "Now go and continue your training."

As Menes left, Mahad continued to stand and listen.

"What a foolish boy," he said. He then turned and looked to where Mahad was hiding, "You can come out now."

"How did you know I was there?" Mahad asked as he stepped out from around the corner.

"It's simple, I can sense people's powers," he replied. "Now you will forget what you just heard."

"I found Mahad," Nakia yelled as she saw Mahad walk into the gardens.

"What?" Mahad asked.

"We're playing hide and seek and I found you first so you're it," Nakia emphasizing each word.

"Mahad are you ok?" Atem asked as he walked out of his hiding place.

"I… I don't remember," Mahad started. "I was following Menes and then a blank," Mahad said as he looked at Nakia's and Atem's faces.

"Well you're still it," Nakia said, she quickly wanted to change the conversation. She laughed and ran away.

Atem laughed and gave Mahad a look that said they would discuss what happened later.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"_Nakia is there anything that you can do?" _Nicole asked.

"_Yes, but please don't ask me to do this often," _Nakia said_. "I learned magic so that I would be able to undo whatever Menes would do. It was one of the things I had to learn when I got the ring."_

"_You hate magic don't you?" _Nicole asked.

"_I watched my brother change from a sweet loving brother to a cold hearted one, that would use his own magic on his friends. I was terrified, I didn't know if it would do the same thing to me." _Nakia said as she looked down at her hands.

"_Hey it didn't happen then and it won't happen now," _Nicole said as she looked at her friend.

Nakia gave a small smile, and quickly did her spell. Nakia let out a small gasp when the spell was over and grabbed her chest.

"_Nakia? Nakia? Nakia what's wrong?"_ Nicole pleaded.

"_No,"_ was the only thing that Nakia said before she disappeared.

"_Nakia!" _Nicole yelled. She quickly retreated to their soul rooms. Nicole found her and Nakia's room open and both of them destroyed. When she saw this, Nicole felt sick and light-headed. Nakia on the other hand was out cold on her soul room's floor. "_Nakia what happened?"_ Nicole asked frantically. When Nakia didn't answer, Nicole quickly left their rooms. "Something happen to Nakia," Nicole screamed out as tears started to flow from her eyes.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Nicole: I hope you enjoy learning more about my friend's past.**

**Atem: What happened to Mahad?**

**Me: A surprise, so you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Joey: Why weren't we in the last chapter?**

**Me: Joey don't whine. I do not know any of the Yugioh characters except for my own. Mine are Menes, Nakia, Nicole, and Jonathon.**

**Duke: He's right.**

**Me: Both of you shut it. Now if you two don't mind I'm going to get on with the story.**

* * *

Atem watched as Nicole had zoned out when the doctor said he didn't know what was wrong with Nicole's legs.

"What do you mean?" Pegasus demanded.

"I mean sir, there is no way I can explain why her legs won't work," the doctor said trying to keep his tone even.

"Are you an idiot?" Kaiba yelled. His outburst shocked everyone, including himself.

"Atem," Yugi said getting his brother's attention, "Could it be magic? I mean could Menes have done this? We already know that he hates Nakia, so he's the one mostly likely to do something."

"That's what I was starting to think," Atem agreed. "But how?"

"Something happen to Nakia," Nicole screamed out as tears started to flow from her eyes.

Everyone turned and stared at Nicole for a few seconds. Her outburst startled them as much as Kaiba's. Pegasus was the first to recover. "Nicole what is wrong?"

Nicole was crying her eyes out at this point but she still managed to get words out. "Nakia and I were talking, she thought she might be able to heal my legs, but then we both felt a sever pain in our heads. Nakia disappeared, so I went to our soul rooms to see if she was there. Mine was trashed, but Nakia's was totally destroyed and Nakia is there unconscious!"

"Wait how can someone destroy someone else's soul room?" Yugi asked.

"Someone who has powers over the shadow realm," Atem answered.

* * *

"Menes," Nakia growled. She had to make this quick before Nicole showed up.

"Ah my dear sister," Menes said in mock happiness. "Where is your little host at?"

"Leave her out of this!" Nakia shouted.

"You brought her into this," Menes said in mock defense. "I just wanted to let you know that the main event is coming," Menes said as he got ready to leave.

"What main event?" Nakia spat.

"The one where you are destroyed and I get to rule over the light and dark," Menes said as he got ready to leave.

"Nakia!" came Nicole's voice.

"Oh look there she is," Menes said.

"Menes I challenge you to a shadow game!" Nakia yelled. She had to keep him away from Nicole.

Menes smirked, "Agreed, but let's play it away from here, I don't want your little host to interfere."

As soon as he said it Nakia felt like her soul was ripped in two. "What did you do?" she demanded as she gripped her chest in pain.

"Well I ripped you out of your soul room and brought you here," Menes said with a huge smile that betrayed the sick pleasure he was getting from this. "Now let's begin."

* * *

"Ahhh," Nicole exclaimed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked immediately.

"Nakia, she's hurt," Nicole said as she clutched her shirt. "I… I think that her and Menes are in a shadow game together."

"What?" Yugi asked. "How is that possible? You would have been taken too."

"I don't know, all I know is that she's in a shadow game and she's hurt," Nicole's voice was laced with pain and concern.

"Atem is there anything that you can do?" Yugi asked his older brother.

"To be honest I don't know," Atem admitted. "I mean-" Atem didn't any further before Nicole had started to scream out in pure pain.

* * *

"You should have never challenged me," Menes said as he walked over to Nakia's form on the ground. "You should have just let me win, it would have been easier on you."

"Never," Nakia spat. She was in so much pain from the duel. She had ended the duel in a tie, but her body had still gone thru hell.

"Oh, you poor thing," Menes mocked with sympathy. "Now it's time to show you what true power is."

"The shadows can't take me," Nakia said as she tried to get up. "I didn't lose."

"No, no you didn't," Menes agreed with a huge smirk on his face. "But that doesn't mean I still can't do this." Menes's hand crackled with magic.

"Do your worst," Nakia said trying to sound confident. She had been taught to never show fear.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Nakia you can't show fear!" her mother yelled.

"But, I'm afraid mom," Nakia said.

"Nakia you are thirteen years old. You are the keeper of the Ring of Light. You can no longer show fear," her mother yelled.

"But-" Nakia started.

"No! You will never show fear again," her mother said. "Now again."

Three of the guards rushed at Nakia, all had their swords out. They were ordered to attack her without mercy, but not killed her. Weakly Nakia held up both of her daggers. Her mother wanted her to fight with something that she could easily hide.

"I told you she was weak," Menes scoffed.

"Menes enough," their mother scolded.

"She can't do magic and she can't even fight, what use is she?" Menes sneered.

At that Nakia lost it, she was tired of Menes calling her weak. She was tired of coming in second place to him. Nakia vowed never again would she lose to Menes. Nakia attacked with such ferocity that the guards hesitated and she was able to disarm them.

"Good, there maybe hope for you yet," their mother said as she walked away.

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" Menes asked smugly.

"Leave me alone," Nakia said under her breath.

"Why, are you afraid of what I can do?" Menes teased.

"No, I'm afraid what I'm going to do to you," Nakia said as she walked away. The power she just showed, scared her more than anything in the world.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Nakia, I'll make this easy on you," Menes said as he stood over her. "Don't struggle."

Nakia didn't even have time to react before her body was racked with pain.

"You're weak and pathetic," Menes said as he sent another wave of pain. "You should have never been given the ring. What was the Pharaoh thinking when he gave it to you?" He sent another wave of pain. "Now let's bring in your host shall we."

"No," Nakia said, she had no energy to do anything except to lie on the ground.

* * *

"Nicole?!" Pegasus shouted.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked as he tried to Nicole to look him in the eyes.

"He's torturing her," Nicole said, she was trying hard not to black out from the pain.

"Hold on!" Atem said, his voice full of concern.

"I… I can't," Nicole said as she blacked out.

* * *

*Screams*

"Feel the pain," Menes said sadistically.

"Please stop," Nicole begged between waves of pain.

"What are you going to do?" Menes asked as he was about to send another wave of pain throughout both of their bodies.

**"****Enough!"** came a shout as both Atem and Kaiba showed up and stood between the girls and Menes.

* * *

**Joey: Whoa what happened?**

**Me: Hush.**

**Tristan: What the heck?**

**Me: Hush, you will find out soon. Please review and leave comments.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Is it bad that I want to laugh maniacally?**

**Duke: Should we be worry?**

**Joey: I would say yes.**

**Me: Oh shut up you two. I do not own any of the Yugioh characters but my own, which are Nicole, Nakia, Jonathon, and Menes.**

* * *

"As you wish my pharaoh," Menes said mockingly as he faded into the shadows. "But know this, my grand finale is coming and trust me, it will be a long finale. Longer than the sands of Egypt have lasted."

Nicole growled under her breath at Menes, which only caused him to chuckle as he faded away. Slowly Nicole tried to get up off the ground. "Ahh," she exclaimed in pain as she fell back down to the ground.

"Nicole, don't try and get," Atem said as he knelt down to her.

Nicole looked down at her legs, they were aching where Menes had made tiny wounds on them. "Nakia?!" Nicole exclaimed realizing that she had yet to hear anything from her friend.

"She's just unconscious," Kaiba said as he walked over to Nicole.

Nicole could no longer hold back the her sobs. "She was tortured," Nicole said thru tears in her eyes. "She was tortured to protect me from Menes."

"Nicole you're in shock," Atem said trying to comfort her. Slowly he sat down beside her. "Nicole we need to get out of the shadow realm."

"He said he was going to enjoy-" Nicole cried still in shock. She was numb to everything that was going on around her.

"Nicole!" Atem shouted.

"It's all my fault, I should have been stronger," Nicole said looking at her hands.

"Enough feeling sorry for yourself," Kaiba snapped.

For the first time Nicole registered what was going on around her. "I-"

"No, Nakia doesn't need someone to feel sorry for themselves, she needs someone to fight with her," Kaiba growled.

"But-" Nicole started.

"Fine be weak, let your brother down," Kaiba said knowing that would get her attention.

"Why you-" Nicole started as she jumped up and tried to go for Kaiba's throat.

Kaiba easily dodged Nicole, he smirked and said, "There's a fighting spirit."

Realizing what Kaiba had just did, she turned and yelled, "You tricked me!"

"It worked didn't it," Kaiba said still smirking.

"Why do you care?" Nicole snapped. She then took a breath and continued, "I mean why did both of you come here?"

"Well I was dragged here because he wouldn't stop worrying," Kaiba said. Truthfully he was worried about both of them as well, he felt very protective of them.

"Oh," Nicole said with a slight blush.

"Um," was all Atem could say. 'Gods why can't I talk to her? I sound like an idiot,' Atem thought to himself.

"Can we leave now," Kaiba grumbled.

Atem gave a slight smirk knowing that Kaiba hated anything to do with magic. At that Atem, Kaiba, and Nicole woke up back in the room.

* * *

Both Pegasus and Yugi were worried when Atem and Kaiba both seemed to pass out simultaneously. For a while Pegasus and Yugi made idle chitchat. Neither were very inclined to talk to each other. It scared both of them when Nicole, Atem, and Kaiba all woke up at the same time.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Menes attacked Nakia and then went after Nicole," Atem said.

"He said that there's going to be a grand finale," Nicole said.

Pegasus's face went pale when he heard that, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Nicole said. "Why does it matter?"

"We need to tell Ishizu now," Pegasus said as he quickly ran out of the room.

"What's he talking about? I mean I get that whatever Menes is going to do is going to be bad, but what does it have to do with them?" Nicole asked as she looked at Atem.

"I don't know, if it shock him up that bad, I hate to see how bad it's going to be," Yugi said. "So how did you two get transported to the shadow realm?"

"What?" Atem said absentmindedly. "Oh, I don't know."

As Atem and Yugi were talking Nicole gazed over at the window. What she saw surprised her, 'I thought you were out cold still?'

Nakia turned and gave her friend a slight smile and then said, 'Whatever Menes did to your legs should be gone. You can walk now.'

'Thanks, but you still didn't answer my question,' Nicole thought to her friend.

Nakia turned and looked out of the window.

* * *

_Flashback _

"Mahad and I have to go," Atem said after they had played quite a few rounds of hide and seek.

"You're going to talk about what happened to Mahad aren't you?" Nakia asked. "I want to be part of it!"

"No," Atem snapped.

"No?!" Nakia shot back. "This concerns my brother and I want to know what's going on."

"Nakia it's time for your lesson," a man said as he walked into the gardens.

"Who are you?" Nakia and Atem demanded.

"I'm Nakia's new teacher, I will be teaching her magic," the man said.

"I know him from somewhere," Mahad mumbled to himself, but Nakia still heard him.

"No!" Nakia said as she took off running. The strange man was creeping her out, she had never had to learn magic so why now.

"Nakia!" came Atem's voice.

"Shh, he'll find me," Nakia said as she called from her favorite branch to hide on.

"Nakia you know we aren't allowed to be up in the trees," Atem said.

"Oh live a little," Nakia called as she climbed higher.

"Nakia Akhenaten!" shouted Nakai's mother.

"Mom!" Nakia exclaimed as she was sitting in the tree with Atem.

"Get out of there now!" she ordered.

"I'm sorry Lady Atarah," Atem said as he descended the tree with Nakia, "but it was my fault. I climbed up first and then Nakia followed me."

Atarah sighed and looked at the prince. 'He is so much like his father was when were growing up.' "Ok," she said knowing full well that Nakia had went up first then taunted Atem to follow. "Come along you two." Atarah then started to walk out of the gardens.

As they were all walking thru the palace Nakia and Atem chatted excitedly.

"Here we are," Atarah said as she stopped in front of a door. She then knocked and waited for answer.

"Come in," came the Pharaoh's voice.

"My Pharaoh," Atarah said as she bowed.

"Dad!" Atem shouted as he ran and hugged his dad.

"Pharaoh," Nakia said and bow as well.

"I assume you told them why they are both here?" Ahknemkhanen asked.

"Told as what?" both kids demanded at the same time.

"Nakia, you are Atem's cousin. You are my niece," Ahknemkhanen said.

Nakia and Atem looked at each other and burst out laughing in pure joy.

"Now you two may not tell anyone ever," Ahknemkhanen said. "It would put Nakia in terrible danger if someone ever knew." Both kids shook their heads, meaning that they grasped what he meant. "Good now go play, I need to speak with Atarah."

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Nicole: I thought you weren't giving away any secrets. **

******Me: I'm not. A cookie for anyone who can figure out the grand finale. Ok you won't get a cookie but you get a pat on the back from yourself. Also the flashbacks are out for order.**


End file.
